kingdomofsilverwindfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Silverwind Wiki
Kingdom of Silverwind Lore Basic silverwind lore. Targeras was murdered by asassins, his son Xeras took over the throne. And then later the Scourge arrived. Killing Xeras and all citizens, or so believed. Xeras was raised as a Death Knight. And then he reformed his Kingdom of Silverwind as a damned. He later challenged the Stonehammer Orcs (the grey orcs) to a battle to death. Xeras defeated their General Krakork honorably. But then Krakork poisened and slain Xeras from the back (Backstab). Stefan was furious of this dishonour, and ordered an army of dragons, goblins, dwarves, humans, and much more to attack Stonehammer clan. And the stonehammer believed to fell. King Stefan then traveled back to his homeworld known as Veriil. (Verye) and back to the damned City of Valor. He then began to purify the lands, and rebuilt the cities. Veriil's Planes: Holy, Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind planes still existed, and wasn't harmed by the Scourge. Xernaterion. The Dark God known as Ve'reat created four generals of his supreme reign, Velerion, Xernaterion, Alkarion and Eartherion. Velerion was the water general, Xernaterion was the fire general. Alkarion was the wind general. And Eartherion was the earth general. Velerion, Velerion was defeated by the Demarian Dawnlight and his "heroes". At the battle for memories. Deceased Xernaterion, Xernaterion has been in various of fights with King Stefan and his "heroes". There have been almost 15 fights against him. Xernaterion adopted a child, and forsaked one called Kallel to be his "daughter". Xernaterion is alive. Alkarion, is the one who threats the kingdom, currently. He is being ressurected in a cavern in Moonglade. And Stefan and his heroes already on their way to stop him! Eartherion, is unknown. Stefan never intercepted him before. Theories says, that he is meditating to bring a giant catatrophic. His city lied in ruins. {C}Silverwind's history was first recorded after King Targeras' death. Lore characters: King Targeras Silverwind (The Supreme King) King Xeras Silverwind (The Damned King) King Stefan Silverwind (The Valiant King). http://kingdomofsilverwind.wikia.com/wiki/The_Grand_wizzard_of_his_majesty Lady Sefyne Arda Please note, that the world we live in, and the Silverwind empire is in, is called Veriil. And the city is called City of Valor. There is also other worlds connected to this one, who exists: Xenir and Aesra. The Elven legacy The elves were the first to be created by the Aelar. The divine ones looked over the world they created for them and examined how they developed themselves. The elves were in absolute harmony with their surroundings, culture slowly began to manifest in the northern islands of Veriil. If you would look at the present elven architectures and compare it with the unified culture of the past, you would notice the resemblance and elements they still hold dear in their creations. The elves lived in a world without fear, a utopia: heaven on earth. This peace lasted untill the dark lord Ve'reat had set his eyes on the creation of the Aelar. He envied the elves for their beauty and elegance, but the hatred he carried against the Aelar was greater than the love he felt for the newfound race. So the Dark Lord mingled within their highly structurized civillization to examin the elves even more. Ve'reat began to spread fear in the hearts of the elves with lies he conjured that the Aelar would soon abandon them. Under false claims he managed to gather a small pack of followers who believed that the Aelar would create another race which they would love more. The others who refused to believe this took a distance from these elves, they did not want to provoke the anger of the Divine ones. Those who followed the word of Ve'reat traveled to the south where they would eventually forge the kingdom we now know as Arath'Edil, the dark tower. The others continued to live in harmony with nature and their love for the Aelar. As the years passed by, their population began to increase giving them the ability to develop even faster. In the north, cities began to rise from the earth, pillars and towers dominated the skyline the beauty of the elves reflected in their refined buildingstyle. An established hierarcy was being formed, they realised they required someone who would unite their regions as one. The day they had chosen a leader to rule over the elves in the North, the Aelar who watched over them shrouded the sky in bright light in all colours of the rainbow. The elves took this as a sign that the divine ones were pleased and they now celebrate it each 50 years as the Feasts of Illumination, the day when their ruler is chosen. In the south, the Elves who had betrayed the Aelar and followed the word of the Dark Lord settled as well. The Aelar who took note of their actions left the betrayers on their own, their light no longer shines upon them. As the Aelar abandoned them, Ve'reat presence caused the southern regions to be shrouded in darkness and shadows which had a great impact on the elves. Ultimately their betrayal led to a separation of the Elven race, they adapted to the new way of living and became known as the Dark Elves or the betrayers. Like their brothers and sisters in the north their populations began to grow, acknowledging the need of greater cities and regions. Living under the shadow of darkness caused their art and architectures to evolve as well, still containing some elements of the basic elven culture they now created tall terrifying things. Beautiful yet fearsome, their cities rose as black pearls in the barren regions of the south, pointy iron structures gazed at the horizon. They were led by the Dark Lord who still hungered for revenge against the Aelar. In the north near the mountains of Araignur, some began to question the accomplishments of the Elves. They believed that the elves slowly lost their ancient connection to nature and their bond with simplicity and serenity. They questioned the ambitions of the Elves who continued to expand their territory at the expanse of more nature and forests. The ruler of the elves took note of their worries but refused to act, it was their destiny to become the greatest, the most powerful, the best... Nelorian Caesnir, a fairly young elf was the first to take action against this. Together with a small group of elves who shared his vision, they approached their Queen in a quest to reduce the influence of the Elves in this world. The Queen and her advisors found it unwise to do so and it would slow down their progress. Utterly dissapointed, the Elves who followed Nelorian left their homes and retreated south. Unlike the Dark Elves their departure carried a certain sadness in the hearts of the Elves, they somehow agreed with their statements but could not give up the beauty they had created. The small pack of elves led by Nelorian dwelled in the woods for years, reestablishing the bond between nature and elves. Anar'Durion the forest lord felt compassion for them and offered them a home where they were free from the influence of others and free from evil that was about to come. Silverwind enforcement rules: IC is required. - ''You shalt be in character always when in a public roleplay. First Offense - Kick. Make sure to make a broadcast on .phase announce, before kicking him. Second Offense - List. Third Offense - Account list. ' 'No Godmodding - ''"We do not want ultimate void gods in our phase. Neither we want people who cannot take a hit. First Offense - Kick (Broadcast). Second Offense - List. Third Offense - Account list. ' '''BRB Races. These are the allowed races: ' 'Tauren • Taunka • Tuskarr • Blood Elves/High Elves • Night Elves/Highborne • •Half Elves• Goblins• Jungle Trolls• Forsaken• Broken (Not Lost Ones) • Disguised Dragons*• Draenei• Dwarves• Gnomes• Humans• Ogres• Gilnean Worgen ' '''Fel Elves, Scourge, Demons or alike shall be dealt with. Make an IC broadcast first. Such as ''"Guards from the Valor Watch expelled out of the city, due to his hostility". ''First Offense - Kick. Second Offense - List. Proper classes/roles. If a dragon shows his true form in the middle of the city. Do the same IC broadcast as above. First Offense - List. No metagaming. ''You shalt not metagame. We don't care if it is apart or your role. ''First Offense - Kick. Tell the victim of the metagaming. That it is voided. Be Friendly. "Be friendly OOC'ly. We don't care how bad your day was. If you come in as a troll. You will be listed without appealing. 'Instant list.' Please make a topic about your character. Please make a topic about your character, we even have a format. If you cannot think of how to start! {C}When you're editing your page, you can press on the button called "Template". Then choose other templates, there should be a search button. Press this keyword into the box "npcbox". Without "" of course. Then comes various of questions to how to start! Latest activity Category:Browse